The Bad Day Ever
by ayy88fish
Summary: Tao, namja manis bermata panda terserang flu. Parahnya, dia harus merasakannya selama di sekolah. Apa yang akan terjadi? Selamat menikmati c:


Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun

And others

Genre : Humor (gagal)

Rate : K

Author : Ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Cerita punya saya.**

Warning: Siapkan kantong muntah Anda sebelum membaca, sebab di dalamnya terdapat konten OOC, gaje dan sederet typo(s).

A/n: Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata jaman sekolah (dengan sedikit drama tentunya). Awalnya ini dibuat atas permintaan adek ayy sebapak seibu yang tersayang untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya, dengan dia sebagai main cast. Tapi ini ayy remake pake anak-anak EXO.

Oya, ini author POV ama Tao POV doang ya..

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

The Bad Day Ever

.

.

"Jadi, ketika kaum muda merasa bahwa antara mereka dan kaum tua tidak akan sepaham, maka dilancarkanlah penculikan Soekarno-Hatta ke Rengasdengklok..." suara Song songsaenim membahana ke seluruh kelas. Membicarakan sejarah kemerdekaan Indonesia yang penuh perjuangan dari para pahlawan dengan berapi-api.

Semua siswa terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari guru cantik itu. Seperti mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur. Mengantuk sebenarnya, tapi tak akan ada yang berani mengganggu dunia sang guru –bahkan menguap sekalipun-. Karena hal itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Seluruh dunia juga sudah tahu kalau beliau adalah nasionalis sejati. Jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggu ke-autisan-nya bila tidak ingin nilaimu E di ujian akhir.

Tapi, kelas yang aman, tentram dan damai itu pun harus terusik oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari bangku siswa di barisan paling depan. Merasa kegiatannya diinterupsi oleh sesuatu, guru yang biasa dipanggil Victoria oleh teman-temannya itu menatap tajam ke sumber suara. Mungkin moodnya sedang baik hari ini. Buktinya, dia hanya berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Sedangkan yang bertanggung jawab, sama sekali tidak melihat wajah kesal guru sejarahnya. Sebab dia sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Padahal teman sekelasnya sudah menatapnya horor.

.

.

.

The Bad Day Ever

.

.

.

Tao POV

Song sonsaengnim masih saja mendongeng di depan kelas. Aku berani bertaruh, tak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengantuk di ruangan ini –kecuali beliau tentunya-, sebab suaranya yang mendayu-dayu itu pastilah memancing kalian untuk segera menuju pulau kapuk. Tak terkecuali aku. Apalagi dengan kepala berat seperi ini. Rasanya ingin cepat menemui kasur. Tapi sayang, semua itu hanya bisa diwujudkan dalam anganku saja, sebab aku tak mau ambil resiko mengulang kelas hanya karena nilai sejarahku merah.

Huatchim.. Sroooottt... Ah...

Tahukan itu bunyi apa? Pastilah suara itu tidak asing dipendengaran kalian. Yap, kalian benar. Itu adalah bunyi derita anak manusia yang sedang terserang flu. Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya. Pastinya sangat menyebalkan. Aku jamin itu. Dan beginilah keadaanku sekarang. Dengan kepala nyut-nyutan tak karuan ditambah cairan bening yang dari tadi tidak bosan meluncur dari hidungku, aku merasa harus menambahkan satu lagi daftar hari menyebalkan dalam hidupku.

Perkenalkan, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Dan karena terlihat garis hitam di bawah mataku aku terkenal sebagai PANDAsekolah ini. Belum lagi keikutsertaanku dalam ekskul matrial arts, membuat teman-teman lebih suka memanggilku dengan sebutan KUNG FU PANDA. Aku duduk di kelas X. Teman sebangku ku adalah Byun Baekhyun, yang katanya mirip salah satu personil EXO, boyband asuhan SM Ent. Dan sekarang aku sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik. Apalagi kalau bukan karena flu ini.

Sebenarnya salahku sendiri karena tidak mendengarkan omongan ibuku. Kemarin, sebelum berangkat latihan wushu, langit memang sudah mendung. Ibu sudah menyuruhku membawa jas hujan, khawatir tetesannya akan menyirami tubuhku yang tinggi menulang dan sekseh ini. Tapi dengan 'ngeyel'nya aku malah menyombongkan diri bahwa atlit tidak akan sakit hanya karena hujan. Benar saja, ditengah perjalanan pulang hujan deras menerpa tubuhku. Dan doa orang tua itu memang cepat terkabulnya. Akhir yang bisa ditebak, mulai tadi malam aku bersin berkepanjangan.

Karena terlambat bangun, aku tidak sempat membeli tissu tadi. Padahal biasanya aku selalu menyimpan lebih kalau saja ada situasi darurat (seperti sekarang contohnya). Tapi entah mungkin ini memang hari sialku, aku lupa sama sekali kalau stok di tas ku habis. Mengingat guru yang mengajar di jam pertama ini terkenal 'killer', mau tak mau aku harus menghemat 'bekal' yang tak seberapa dari rumah. Semoga saja tidak keburu habis.

_'Oh hidung, tolong buat dam di dalam sana agar tidak terjadi banjir bandang sehingga menghabiskan cadangan tissu yang tersisa 3 lembar ini.'_ Doaku dalam hati.

.

.

.

The Bad Day Ever

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran ketiga. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Onew sonsaengnim karena tidak masuk hari ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah pelajaran kesukaanku. Tapi berhubung situasi dan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan, aku lebih memilih Onew sae'nim tidak usah masuk saja –hahaha... kebahagiaan seorang siswa- . Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, aku pun mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaniku ke kantin. Tentu saja untuk membeli tissu. Sepanjang jalan dia mengomeliku. Mengataiku jorok, tidak bisa jaga kondisi, ingusan dan segudang kata lainnya yang serumpun. Dia juga mengingatkanku apa yang hukuman yang akan kami terima kalau ketahuan guru piket. Bukannya tidak takut, tapi kebutuhan ku ini darurat bin mendesak.

"Kau tahu. Aku akan benar-benar akan 'mengulek' mu kalau kita ketahuan Jessica sae'nim." ancam Baekhyun setelah jus jeruk pesanannya tiba dengan selamat di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Tenang saja. aku yang akan bertanggung jawab nanti. Biar aku saja yang mengambil alih hukumanmu jika kau dihukum. Selesai."

"Mahalahnya fidak femubah ifu (masalahnya tidak semudah itu)" Aish.. katanya takut ketahuan bolos, nyatanya sudah 2 bungkus roti kosong dihadapannya.

"Ya! Habiskan dulu makananmu. Kau membuatku ingin bersin dihadapanmu saja –apa hubungannya?-. Tenang saja. Aku janji nanti aku yang akan mengambil alih hukumanmu kalau kita dihukum."

"Yaksok?"

"Ne." Jawabku mantap.

.

.

.

The Bad Day Ever

.

.

.

Kita skip bagian di kantin tadi.

Jessica sonsaengnim benar-benar menemukan kami. Setelah mendengar ceramahnya hampir 20 menit di ruangannya tadi, sekarang di sinilah kami berada. Biar ku gambarkan sedikit. Sekitar jam 9.15. Peluh membasahi baju. Tangan berada di pelipis. Lapangan sekolah. Tiang bendera. Oh ayolah... Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Ralat. Kondisi kami. Baekhyun dan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan meminta maaf pada sahabat baikku ini. Karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padanya. Ya, rencananya nanti aku akan menggantinya dengan menraktirnya makan sepuasnya sepulang sekolah.

Aku dan Baekhyun sedang berada di tengah lapangan di panas yang terik dengan tangan di pelipis dan menghadap tiang bendera. Aigo.. ini hukuman jaman kapan sih? Kenapa kolot sekali? Batinku. Tapi apa mau dikata, itu semua hanya bisa terucap dalam hati. Karena aku tak mau menambah hukuman ku yang nggak kira-kira ini. Kami harus berada dalam posisi ini selama 20 menit.

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya waktu yang tidak dinantikan datang juga.

'Teeeet... Teeeet... Teeeet...' bel dipencet 3 kali.

Istirahat tiba.

Bisa aku pastikan semua mata tertuju pada kami. Bukan. Bukan karena kami sekseh bin bohai. Em.. maaf. Maksudku, semua mata tertuju pada kami. Tepatnya pada apa yang kami lakukan. Memalukan memang. Tapi inilah konsekuensi yang harus kami terima. Dan kami adalah orang-orang bertanggung jawab, jadi tak akan lari dari kenyataan. Meskipun itu pahit.-sok bijak-. Jangan tanyakan perasaanku sekarang. Malu itu sudah pasti.

Aku tengah 'asik' bernegosiasi dengan Baekhyun. Berharap dia mau memaafkanku dan tidak jadi merujak diriku. Ditengah perdebatan tak sengit kami –karena hanya berbisik-, Baekhyun menyenggol tanganku. Memberi kode untuk melihat ke sebelah kananku. Aku yang bermuka setengah oon karena tidak mengerti maksudnya, akhirnya memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang ditunjuknya dengan bibir.

O... EM... JI... Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Kris Gege sudah berdiri di sampingku. Namja tinggi itu hampir saja membuatku pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen. Jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Tepatnya, dia berada di sampingku dengan memajukan kepalanya. Otomatis ketika aku berbalik, aku harus menarik lagi wajahku karena jarak yang terlalu dekat itu.

Dia melihatku dari atas ke bawah. Balik lagi bawah ke atas. Pindah lagi depan ke belakang. Gitu terus sampai Donghae hyung berubah jadi ikan dan monyet berubah jadi EunHyuk hyung –apa ini? Maafkan saya..-. Bukan, maksudku.. dia melihatku dengan seksama. Merasa ada yang tidak beres aku pun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Pilihlah satu jawaban yang menurut Anda tepat:

a. 'Wah.. Jangan-jangan oppa terpesona padaku.'

b. 'Gege mau ngelapin peluh yang menetes di dahiku ya? Uh... So sweet..'

c. 'Kris Ge mau memberiku tambahan tissu ya. Gomawo...'

-mendadak kuis. =,,=". Hadiahnya? Payung warna-warni punya Sarimin..-

Apa jawaban Anda? Mari kita cocokkan dengan lembar jawaban yang ada dalam otakku.

Yang sedang aku pikirkan adalah ketiganya saudara-saudara. Jadi jika Anda menjawab salah satu saja, berarti Anda cerdas dan berhak mendapatkan hadiah yang saya sebutkan tadi. Tentu saja setelah berhadapan langsung sama si empunya alias Sarimin.

Back to the story.

Aku berharap salah satu dari ketiga hal tadi benar-benar dilakukan oleh namja yang sudah lama ku taksir ini. Tapi ternyata, harapan tinggallah harapan. Karena ternyata yang dilakukannya adalah...

"Kalau bisa, nambah dong satu jam lagi. Hahaha..." ucapnya dengan semangat juang 45. Dan dia berlalu sambil ketawa evil. Kris Ge cs pun pergi dengan tawa membahana dan menyisakan racun H2S yang menyengat. Meninggalkan diriku yang shock setengah idup. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu ada yang kentut. Jelas aku tidak mungkin mendeteksinya dengan hidung yang sedang tidak normal ini. Yang memberi tahu ku adalah Baekhyun, soulmate tercinta.

Tao POV end

.

.

.

The Bad Day Ever

.

.

.

Matahari semakin meninggi dan panas pun sukses membuat kelas yang AC-nya rusak beberapa hari ini menjadi pengap. Untung saja ini sudah jam pelajaran terakhir dan tidak membutuhkan aktivitas otak yang berat. Kesenian. Semua bebas mengekspresikan seni menurut mereka. Karena sebenarnya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menilai dengan pasti kecerdasan artistik seseorang. Bisa saja menurut si A nilainya 60 tapi bagi si B bisa mencapai 90. Tergantung kecenderungan seseorang yang menikmatinya. Dan guru yang bertanggung jawab terhadap pelajaran ini juga orang yang sangat sabar dan baik hatinya. Orang biasa memanggilnya Park sonsaengnim. Lengkapnya, Park Jungsoo. Tapi murid-muridnya lebih senang memanggilnya Leeteuk ssae'nim, karena menurut mereka beliau adalah sosok yang spesial.

Minggu lalu Park sonsaengnim berjanji akan mengambil nilai menyanyi hari ini. Dan giliran pertama jatuh pada tokoh utama kita yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya.

"Huang Zi Tao. Apa lagu yang akan kamu nyanyikan?" tanya Park sonsaengnim. Hening.

"Huang Zi Tao?" ulangnya lagi. Masih tak ada respon dari nama yang dipanggil,

"Taozi.." bisik Baekhyun.

"Huang Zi Tao!" teriak Sang Angel yang bisa berubah menjadi Raja Setan jika marah.

"NE!" jawab Tao tak kalah keras. Bahkan dia sudah dalam posisi berdiri saat ini. Benar-benar kaget dengan panggilan 'sayang' dari gurunya. Sadar bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan, saat ini dia hanya bisa nyengir. Berharap tidak ada tanduk yang tumbuh di kepala namja dewasa itu.

"Kamu ingin pulang dulu atau bernyanyi di depan? Kalau pikiran kamu tidak ada di sini, saya akan mempersilahkan kamu untuk pulang. Tapi kalau kamu ingin nilai, ayo maju dan bernyanyilah." OHO! Sepertinya hari ini memang hari baik tokoh utama kita. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda akan muncul tanduk di kepala Leeteuk sonsaengnim. Tao pun tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan atau keberuntungan yang mungkin tak akan didapatnya dua kali. Sudah cukup dia dipermalukan tadi ketika istirahat. Tao berjalan mantap ke depan kelas. Memikirkan lagu yang nyaman untuk dinyanyikannya. Ah, ada satu lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilantunkannya.

"What is love punya EXO sonsaengnim."

"Arrasso. Mulailah."

Tao menyanyi dengan indahnya. Namun ketika sampai dibait kedua terdengar tawa-tawa tertahan dari teman-temannya. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berupaya memberi tahu Tao apa yang tengah terjadi dengannya.

"Pst.. Tao ah." Tentu saja Tao tidak mendengar sebab matanya tertutup. Menghayati lagu yang dibawakannya.

"Tao ah." Kali ini Baekhyun berbisik lebih keras. Berhasil. Taomembuka matanya. Baekhyun langsung memberi kode dengan telunjuk yang memegangi bagian bawah hidungnya. Tao yang bingung malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terus bernyanyi. Tidak paham dengan apa yang disampaikan Baekhyun.

"Ingusmu." Bisiknya. Tao masih menggeleng. Baekhyun menatap takut-takut ke arah Leeteuk. sibuk dengan daftar di hadapannya.

"Ingusmu." Ulangnya sedikit keras. Tao masih menggeleng.

"Ingusmu! Pabo!" teriaknya frustasi.

Seketika tawa yang dari tadi ditahan teman sekelasnya pecah begitu mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Begitupula dengan Leeteuk sonsaengnim. Tao langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya. Dengan terburu-buru dia mengambil tissu di saku bajunya, namun karena gugup tissu itu lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh menggelinding ke kolong meja siswa yang ada di depannya. Badannya langsung membungkuk dan tangannya terjulur untuk mengambilnya. Dapat. Tapi ketika dia hendak berdiri, dia lupa kalau dia masih berada di bawah meja. Alhasil kepalanya pun terantuk bagian bawah meja. Belum selesai keterkejutanya, sang sonsaengnim. pun tertawa dengan kerasnya. Benar-benar menistakan anak didiknya yang sudah memerah padam.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kalau saja ada cangkul, mungkin dia sudah mengubur dirinya sendiri di kelas saat ini. Malu.. Malu semalu malunya...

Leeteuk sonsaengnim mengambil alih kelas dengan dehemannya. Kelas seketikasunyi senyap. Tao masih betah berdiri sendiri di depan kelas. Ditangannya tergenggam tissu yang tadi diambilnya dari bawah bangku saja dia boleh meminjam sebentar sifat Kai, mungkin saat ini dia sudah duduk santai di kursinya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan kelas yang membully-nya sesaat tadi. Sayangnya, dia bukan Kai si cuek bebek. Dia adalah Tao yang sensitif dan lembut hatinya.

"Ehem. Zi Tao, sebaiknya anda duduk dulu. Mungkin minggu depan kita bisa melanjutkannya." wajah Leeteuk masih susah payah menahan tawa.

Namja Panda itu pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sambil melangkah Tao mengambil selembar tissu dan mengelap cairan bening yang membuat bibir bagian atasnya gatal minta digaruk. Tanpa sadar, pahanya malah menabrak bagian sudut meja Sehun. Membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit di depan teman-temannya. Lagi-lagi, tawa membahana terdengar dari kelas X A.

'Ukh, It's the bad day ever!' kesal Tao dalam hati.

Mulai saat itu, dia berjanji tidak akan pernah melanggar perintah ibunya lagi. Baru menyepelekan 'membawa payung' saja efeknya sudah begini. Bagaimana jika dia mengabaikan larangan ibunya yang lebih serius. Tao tidak berani membayangkannya.

.

.

.

The Bad Day Ever

.

.

.

END


End file.
